the seven and nico and thalia go to goode
by pjoandhoorock
Summary: after the giant war they need to finish senior year so they go to goode with percy


The seven go to Goode

Percy pov

This year I am returning to goode and guess who is living in an apartment next to mine and going with me. Yep, leo, Jason, piper, frank, hazel, annabeth, nico, and thalia. This is going to be great. Not.

On the first day of school my alarm clock started ringing and I forced myself up and got dressed. I truged to the kitchen and ate some blue waffles. Paul and my mom already left.

_If I didn't have to go to school, this would be great, I thought_

I went next door and knocked. Thalia opened the door.

"hey kelp head. Come in to our 'house'." Thalia said

In side there was a small kitchen to my left and a hallway to my right. In front of me was the living room where everyone was waiting.

"lets go to my car and go or we will be late. Oh and paul made sure we have the same schedule. Homeroom, math, gym, elective, history, lunch, greek, English, science, swimming, swimming, dismissal." I said to everyone

_paul is the best step dad for letting us have the same schedule, I thought _

"lets go. Leo said pointing toward the door

We walked down the stairs instead of using the elevator then walked to my car. We rode to school and parked. We were all starting our junior year. Then my friends sapphire, marc, tom, and Austin came up.

" hey perce. Where have you been the past year." Tom asked

"uuhhhooohhhuuummm well…." Was my answer _what do I say, _i thought

Thankfully tom then noticed everyone" who are they?" tom asked

"my friends, 4 cousins, and 1 girlfriend." I answered

"since when are they your friends. We have been through more with you then them. Except sapphire she met you at the end of freshman year. These guys are losers." Marc said

" no they are not." Sapphire mumbled moving next to us

"thanks sapphire. And I have been through much more with them. She is right they aren't losers." I said

" well im leaving." Marc said " sapphire he will just ignore you. Austin, tom I can tell you are stating so he will do the same to you guys."

"hi I'm sapphire" sapphire said to my other friends

" hi " piper said

"where did you guys meet?" sapphire asked

" at a camp for kids with adhd, dislexisa, and only 1 real parent" I answered

" lucky. You guys have each other and a parent. I have no one." Sapphire answered

I felt really bad for sapphire.

Rrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnggggggggggggg

" me and Austin have the same schedule." Tom said

"I have the same one as you guys"sapphire said as we compared schedules

"we have paul, I mean , for homeroom." I said

We walked away from our lockers to paul's room.

"hi guys." Paul said when we walked in he hugged all of us

"okay.' Paul said when the whole class was there" today we will read the odessey. For kids with dyslexia I have versions in Greek."

Everyone went up to get our books. Surpiseingly sapphire took a greek one. I looked at annabeth. She nodded. Sapphire is apperatly a half-blood.

Once we went to our seats paul said he had to do something and that we can do anything as long as we stay here.

I passed a note to annabeth and told her to make sure we all see it.

Do you think crystal is a half blood? –percy

Yes-annabeth

Yea- piper

Yep-jason

Yes. Do you think I have a chance with her?-leo

we took the note from leo to say no leo- Jason and piper

meanies :p-leo

you sound five and yes-hazel

probably and leo, no. you have no chance she is too pretty for you-frank

frank!-hazel

sorry hazel. Youre prettier –frank

yea, sure, whatever I was trying to sleep frank- nico

sorry-frank

yes. Oh, I quit the hunters. Nico, want to go out after school. I think I could be good friends with her.- thalia

yes I will go out with you-nico

I started laughing at the responses, so everyone stared at me.

At lunch we all sat together. As usual sapphire was already her usual self and is talking to thalia rapidly about bows and arrows and hunting and Artemis. After I sat down leo tried making a move on sapphire. He walked in and got nervous, then, of course, set himself on fire. The fire alarms went off and sapphire stood their.

"no. no. he said he would stop the monsters. He said he needed me for something. He said no one would hurt me." Sapphire said

"who told you?" piper asked

"f-f-f-f-a-a-a-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l." she replied

"no….." annabeth said

"you have to come with us to camp. Chiron told me fall's story." Piper said and annabeth nodded. At camp everyone stared at us. Hard not to leo was holding a girl and his head was on fire. Then Chiron came up. up and said "annabeth, bring her to a room in the big house and Jason. Tell everyone to still come to lunch." Jason and annabeth nodded and them and sapphire ran off.

"the rest of you, at lunch sit with me. We have to discuss something." Chiron said

At lunch we were eating and waiting for sapphire when…..

"oh my gods. Look!" piper screamed pointing at sapphire

Sapphire's hair looked like it was turning different colors but I looked above her head. There was the claiming symbol for every greek and roman god and goddess.

"that is the first thing I wanted to talk about." Chiron said


End file.
